


The Colors of the Rainbow

by DistantStar, StormChaser1117



Series: ClexaPrideWeek19 [6]
Category: The 100 Series - Kass Morgan
Genre: Clexa Pride Week, Day 6, F/F, Firefighter Lexa, First Pride, Marine Clarke, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 17:37:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19399081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DistantStar/pseuds/DistantStar, https://archiveofourown.org/users/StormChaser1117/pseuds/StormChaser1117
Summary: Having been together for almost a year, its Clarke gets to go to her very first pride with her girlfriend who has taken the weekend off. No being on call. No fires to go to. Just some very hot stuff. Enjoy :)





	The Colors of the Rainbow

Clarke was trying to figure out what to pack as she rushed around her apartment. They would be gone a few days, and she was looking forward to going to her first pride with Lexa and the first pride ever for herself. She’d been out since she was seventeen, but joined the army right out of high school and never had a chance to go. 

Now she got to and with her girlfriend who she was madly in love with. It didn’t get any better than that, at least Clarke didn’t think so. 

Her front door opened and in walked Lexa with a smile on her face and wearing jeans and a tank top. Lexa had a key for a couple months so it was easier for them to come and go as they pleased. Clarke had one for Lexa’s apartment as well, but they tended to spend more time in her apartment. Lexa said it was more homey than hers because Clarke was home more than she was.

“Hey love,” Lexa walked over to her and leaned in and gave her a soft kiss on the lips, “I’m all yours today.” She smiled.

“Really?” Clarke couldn’t help but ask, knowing that usually Lexa was usually on call. Being Lieutenant had its responsibilities just like being a nurse did. So Lexa rarely was completely off work and it was definitely a surprise, “Just for today?”

“Yes really,” Lexa wrapped her arms around her and kissed her deeper, “No work, no being on call, nothing to interrupt your first pride,” She smiled, “You have me all to yourself for the weekend.”

Clarke couldn’t believe what she was hearing at first because it was so rare for them to have uninterrupted time, whether Lexa was called in to work or she was, “You’re the best,” Clarke nuzzled into her neck after she broke the kiss, “I love you.”

“I love you too,” Lexa replied, stroking up and down her back, “You deserve it.”

Sometimes Clarke had to pinch herself that this was real. She never would have thought that almost a year ago, she would meet the love of her life. But there wasn’t a thing Clarke would change, because she knew without a doubt that she would marry Lexa.

She wanted to spend the rest of her life with her.

“Thank you, babe,” Clarke kissed her neck and enjoyed feeling Lexa shiver beneath her touch. She wondered if they had time for a quickie before they left, “Do we have time?”

“Anything for you, love,” Lexa raised an eyebrow, “Someone feeling frisky this morning?”

“Always,” Clarke husked and nibbled on her ear.

“We’re supposed to be there soon, I have a surprise for you,” Lexa’s voice was higher than normal and her hands clutched her hips tighter.

“What kind of surprise?”

“I can’t tell you, that would ruin it,” Lexa laughed when she pouted. 

“So no quickie?” Clarke asked again, trailing a hand down Lexa’s stomach. She raised a teasing eyebrow at her.

Lexa sighed longingly but stepped back, “I promise later,” She kissed her softly, “Are you ready to go?”

“You better,” She squeezed her hand. Clarke was slightly dissappointed, but they had a very healthy sex life and they’d just had sex last night, but seeing Lexa standing there looking so damn sexy...

“You know I always keep my promises,” Lexa smiled her half smile that Clarke loved so much.

“I know you do,” She smiled back.

“Good, so ready?” Lexa asked again, almost bouncing on her feet. Normally, Lexa didn’t rush her like this so she took in stride.

“Yeah I think so,” Clarke looked around her apartment, “I don’t need much do I?” She couldn’t help but be slightly nervous. Sometimes crowds overwhelmed her, but she knew Lexa would be by her side the entire time. As if reading her thoughts, Lexa moved back into her space.

“I’ll be right there the whole time,” Lexa smiled, “So much so, you might get sick of me.”

Clarke laughed, “Not a chance in hell will that happen.”

“Good to know,” Lexa kissed her cheek, “You just need your ID, I’ll take care of everything else.”

“That’s not…” Clarke was cut off when Lexa pressed a finger to her lips.

“I want to,” Lexa grinned when she licked her finger and sucked into her mouth.

“Okay, Lex,” Clarke purred and she watched as Lexa swallowed thickly.

“Thank you,” Lexa’s voice came out lower than intended and Clarke couldn’t help but smile, “You ready to go?”

“Very much so,” Clarke looped her arm through Lexa’s and pulled her out of the apartment.

-=-

Lexa was as giddy as a kid on Christmas morning when they arrived at Pride. She’d been every year since she moved here and had thoroughly enjoyed each and every one, but this was special. This time she got to experience her first pride with Clarke and Clarke’s first pride ever.

She couldn’t wait.

With Clarke’s hand in hers, Lexa pulled her through the crowd with a destination in mind and ignored Clarke’s curious glances. Eventually she heard Clarke laugh,

“Babe, where’s the fire?” 

Lexa glanced back as she kept pulling, “no fire today,” she laughed too, “could be wrong though. I mean, you are pretty hot.” Lexa stopped for a second and smirked at her, “if you start burning I could help you.”

Clarke jolted to a stop so as not to hit her, “smooth.”

Clarke’s smirk turned to a grin and she shrugged, “I’m also good at mouth to mouth.”

Clarke groaned, but she leaned in and kissed Lexa quickly on the lips, which had her being the one on fire really fast. She tried to grab Clarke to her, but her girlfriend already had moved back leaving her chasing her lips,

“So where we going, hot stuff?” Clarke asked.

“It’s a surprise,” Lexa glanced behind her eagerly, “trust me?” The thing was, she didn’t have one set destination. There was so much she wanted to do at Pride with Clarke. 

Clarke laughed and rolled her eyes and motioned through the massive crowds, “lead the way, Commander.” People were everywhere, almost everything was literally rainbows. 

Lexa turned and kept going. It wasn’t long before she could see the fire trucks over the crowd’s heads. A smile cracked over her face at the sight of Tondc Fire out in force. Gaia, Echo and Artigas sat atop the trucks tossing beads at people and as she neared the trucks they caught sight of her and jumped down and rushed to meet her,

“Lexa!” Tris shouted. Lexa let out an oomph as all three collided into her and hugged her. She hugged them back with one arm not wanting to let go of Clarke’s hand. It had been so long since she’d seen her first crew and friends. Finally she stood back smiling and looking around. She asked,

“Where’s Indra?”

“Over at the truck..” Tris answered glancing that way. Lexa looked up in time to see her former Boss jump down from one of the engine cabs and close the door behind her before strolling over and greeting,

“Lexa.” Indra stopped near her and gave her a small smile. 

“Indra.” Lexa smiled back.

“It's good to see you,” Indra offered out her hand, but Lexa just looked at it a second before grabbing it and using it to pull Indra into a tight hug. Lexa stepped back and turned to Clarke who was right beside her, blue eyes smiling, and introduced,

“This is my girlfriend, Clarke.” 

Indra extended her hand, “it's nice to meet you.” 

Clarke reached and shook Indra’s hand, “it's nice to meet you too.”

“Clarke,” Lexa smiled and looked around the little group, “I’d like you to meet Indra, Gaia, Echo and Artigas. They are my friends and old crew from when I was at Tondc Fire. They always come to Pride.” She had fond memories of coming as part of their crew. 

“It's nice to meet you all.” Clarke offered, shaking each of their hands. She was smiling ear to ear and Lexa’s heart stuttered at the sight of her. 

“So,” Indra spoke up, “tell me how things are at Polis?”

“Things are good. I mean, its different running the crew and we are going to need a bigger building soon and-”

“-Hey Lex!” Anya’s voice shouted out. 

Lexa whipped about and saw Anya pushing her way through the crowds with Raven on her shoulders. They stopped right where she was. Anya was supposed to be at the Station, “what are you doing here?”

“Coming to see Tondc Fire, what else?” Anya motioned toward them like it should be evident. On her shoulders, Raven smiled,

“Hey Clarke. Hey Lexa.” 

“Hey Rae.” Clarke said back.

“But who’s at the Station?” Lexa asked quickly.

“Easy,” Anya helped Raven down from her shoulders and shrugged, “Lincoln has it covered.” 

“Oh…” Next to her, Lexa could feel Clarke chuckling. Lexa looked over at her, lifted her hand and kissed her fingers, “I love you.”

Clarke leaned in and pecked her on the cheek, “I love you too, baby.”

“Here they go again,” Raven laughed. Anya just groaned and turned her attention to Indra and the Tondc crew who had just been looking on in amusement this whole time,

“Have you seen how disgusting they are yet?”

“Haven’t had the honor yet, no,” Indra stepped in and with small smile clasped arms with Anya, “glad you could make it.” 

“You all need beads,” Tris spoke up. She and Gaia came over and started draping them around their necks. Ducking her head for them, Lexa let them. Everyone was laughing as she and Clarke, Anya and Raven were decorated and finally she turned and saw Clarke playing with hers. 

The laughing died into smiles and chuckles, and the Tondc team went back to decorating the passers by with beads. Lexa knew they were working though. So she finally spoke up, “so, we’re gonna go for now. But see you later?”

“Well be around tonight when we’re done,” Indra confirmed. She reached out and gripped Lexa’s wrist the same way she had done with Anya, “where you off to next?”

As if on cue, Lexa’s stomach growled. Everyone whipped a look to her. She bit her lip, “food probably?”

“I should say so.” Anya spoke up, studying her.

“We were in a hurry to get here and didn’t really have time to eat,” Clarke pulled her close to her side and kissed the side of her face. Lexa felt it all the way to her toes. 

Clarke’s kisses always did that.

“Hopefully catch the parade,” somehow she found her breath to add, “then probably head to the hotel to freshen up for tonight.”

“You’re staying at a hotel?” Indra asked. Lexa nodded,

“Downtown Polis. Its closer, and we don’t have to fight traffic as much.” she shrugged. Her stomach grumbled again and she squeezed her eyes shut.

“Better get going,” Indra laughed, “before you starve to death.”

Lexa nodded, “yeah. But see you around.” she looked over at Anya and Raven, “you coming with us?”

“Nah, we’ll catch up later,” Anya offered, waving them away.

“An and I have some stuff we wanna do,” Raven grinned. She tucked her hand into Anya’s, “but yeah, catch you later.”

“Catch you later,” Lexa agreed. She looked at everyone, “all of you.” they were at work. And she knew she had to let them get to it no matter how much she missed them.

“Bye.” Tris and Gaia called out. Lexa took Clarke’s hand and led off toward her favorite food stall next. Clarke called back,

“Bye guys!” then she turned forward and grinned as they shuffled through the crowds, “so, we have to feed that monster in your stomach…” at that exact moment, Clarke’s stomach growled too. Lexa didn’t stop walking, but she grinned over at her,

“You were saying?”

Clarke groaned and put a hand to her stomach, “at least it only happened now.” she bit her lip. Lexa laughed under her breath and kept moving through the crowds. It made her so happy to be here each year, with so many people. And this year she was here with Clarke. It was hard to believe though their year anniversary was just a couple weeks away. And she was already planning a surprise for that. But not yet. Instead she squeezed Clarke’s hand and offered, 

“I know a good place to eat.”

“Can we hurry?” Clarke laughed, “I’m starving.”

Lexa raised an eyebrow at her, and then, on a whim and before Clarke could guess what she was going to do, she scooped her up in her arms, scooped her legs around her waist like they did in fire training and took off with her at a run, “fast enough?”

Clarke squealed at first, but was laughing suddenly, “Lex. Lexa..put me down!”

“Mm-mm.. You said hurry.” Lexa laughed,”I’m hurrying.”

“You’re ridiculous,” Clarke laughed out and held on tight. People cheered for them and laughed with them as they past and Lexa couldn’t help but grin from ear to ear. A minute later she arrived outside the stall and finally set Clarke on her feet at the end of the line,

“Here we are.” she motioned to food stall, “this place has the best pulled pork barbecue sandwiches...” she smiled wide at Clarke.

Clarke was still all giggles from the run, “oh really?” 

Lexa nodded, “I swear.” then she had a thought, “but if you want to order something else the rest of the menu is good too.”

“I’ll try the sandwich baby,” Clarke leaned against her, and stayed there as they slowly moved up the line. Finally at the front Lexa ordered two sandwiches and a heap of seasoned fries and two cokes. Taking the tray, she carried it over to a nearby table where they sat side by side. Lexa handed Clarke a sandwich and raised an eyebrow at her to try it.

Clarke bit into it, “oh my god,” her eyes rolled closed and Lexa laughed and asked,

“Should I be jealous?”

"Maybe just a little bit," Clarke teased back with her cheeks bulging as she took another bite.

Lexa took her own bite and moaned as the flavors burst over her tongue, "Can't say I blame you."

Clarke stared at her with her bottom lip between her teeth and a dark look in her eye, "So not fair."

"What?" Lexa swallowed and raised an eyebrow at her, "Something on my face?"

She didn't answer with words, but with her mouth. Clarke licked the corner of mouth and smacked her lips before leaning in and kissing her deeply. Lexa moaned into the kiss and wrapped a hand in Clarke's hair. When it broke, Clarke wore a smug grin, 

"I'm the only one who's supposed to make you moan like that," She kissed her again and went back to her sandwich.

"Want to find somewhere more private and make me moan again?" Lexa smirked when Clarke considered it.

"We have a hotel room booked, so you'll just have to wait until later, stud," Clarke took a sip of her coke.

She debated arguing, but knew Clarke could be stubborn, "You owe me."

"Don't I always deliver?" 

"You do," Lexa admitted. 

Clarke trailed a finger down her chest, "Patience baby."

"You know I can be a very patient person."

"I'm counting on it," Clarke smirked and Lexa knew she'd been had.

Lexa finished off the rest of her food and stood to get rid of their trash. She came back and held out her hand, "Want to see more?"

"Yes, please," Clarke's hand slid into hers and Lexa pulled her back into the fray. 

-=-

“Look, babe! Look!” Lexa cried out, running up to one of the booths and dragging Clarke with her. Clarke wasn’t so sure what got her girl so excited until she found them both leaning over a table of jewelry in rainbows. Lexa looked up at Clarke, “which one do you want?”

Clarke’s eyes fell to the table and ended up on all the sparkling belly rings. She didn’t have the piercing, but had always wanted one. The problem was she was always afraid of needles. But that’s when she saw Lexa looking at the sparkling belly rings too, specifically a curled dragon in rainbow colors. Clarke bit her lip noticing the piercings could be done right here for 40 dollars. She swallowed and didn’t realise she was staring at the price until she felt Lexa take her hand and tell her, “you don’t have to, baby.”

“I want to,” Clarke croaked out, realising her face had probably drained of all its color. She looked over at Lexa to see her eyeing her carefully, “I mean it. I do. I wanted to for a while,” she had, each time she went to the beach and saw these shops. She just never had the motive before. That was when the guy running the booth, who was covered in piercings and tattoos walked over. 

“I’m Russ,” he seemed formidable at first but then smiled a friendly smile.

“Clarke,” she greeted back, returning his smile that was instantly disarming. 

“Hi, Clarke. You interested in getting a belly piercing done?” Clarke nodded slowly. He shrugged, “there’s a sale on. All the rings are half off with the piercing.” Clarke spared a glance to Lexa and the guy saw it and smiled, “I’ll give you two another minute.” he walked away.

Lexa moved in and kissed her forehead, “you don’t have to.”

“I want to,” Clarke blurted out suddenly, her heart thumping, “will you, can you just hold my hand while they do it?”

“Of course,” Lexa said quickly. She stepped in and took it quickly. Heart thumping, Clarke called out, “we’re ready I think.” 

“You decided to do it?” Russ came over, smiling ear to ear. 

Clarke nodded.

“Step right this way,” he motioned around the side of the display tables. Clarke’s hand started sweating in Lexa’s grip as they stepped inside and went past display tables to a chair that looked like a dentist chair set up behind a screen. 

“Up you go.” Russ motioned to the chair. 

Not thinking about what she was about to do, or she would chicken out, Clarke clambered up into the chair and laid back. Lexa was at her side in an instant, wrapping her fingers in Clarke’s again. Clarke expected to be handed to one of the technicians for the actual piercing being done, but was surprised when she saw Russ washing his hands and slipping on gloves and leaning in, 

“I’m just going to pick up your shirt just a little.” He said, and picked up the hem just enough to expose her belly button, “there you go.” when he sat down on a chair and brought out a tiny clamp and tightened it on the area of her skin where the piercing would go Clarke started visibly trembling, 

Lexa noticed and spoke up, “babe, you don’t have to.”

Russ noticed too, and paused suddenly where he was opening a small sterile bag that held a c-shaped needle. She gulped and shifted her fingers in Lexa’s hand, reaching for her other hand too, “I want to. I do..”

Lexa exhaled softly, “okay.”

Russ smiled at her, “I’ll be really fast and make it quick as I can.” He attached a small, basic silver belly ring to the end of the needle and asked, “ready?”

Clarke nodded. Russ smiled at her and leaned in. Clarke felt him take hold of the skin between the clamp and when he first started pushing the needle through she almost whipped up in pain, “fuck!” she shouted, scrambling back in the chair. She raised a fist instinctively to punch him, but Lexa’s other hand hand grabbed it and she leaned in, her hair draping over Clarke.

It seemed to take forever, even though it was only a matter of seconds before she felt the ring slip through and the pain stop. Russ sat back, “all done.” he smiled at her.

Lexa kissed her sweaty forehead, “you did good, baby..” she soothed, kissing her forehead again and then her hand.

“That’s it?” Clarke squeaked, sitting up a little she saw the little silver circular ring in her belly button and finally exhaled. She looked at Russ who was still smiling, “sorry I almost hit you.”

“Happens often actually,” he laughed, “I understand,” he reached behind him then and grabbed a small nylon bag, rainbow colored for the occasion, “this is an antibiotic soap. You should wash it twice a day until the soap is gone. But no more than that because you don’t want to irritate it. Also, that’s a starter ring,” he motioned to the little ring in Clarke’s stomach, “Its going to have to stay in for a couple weeks to make sure it heals right before putting another in.” He offered her the bag, “our business card is in there too.”

“Thank you,” Clarke’s head was still spinning a little, as she put her shirt down, got the bag, and got up on shaking legs from the chair. She couldn’t believe she actually randomly got a belly piercing. Clarke started grinning ear to ear. 

“Thank you,” Lexa said too. 

“You’re welcome, Now, keep in mind it's gonna be tender for a few days.” Russ smiled at them both. He threw away the used needle and took off the gloves and handed Clarke a piece of paper, “when you’re ready to pay, hand this over. It's so you get the discount.” 

Clarke took it, “thank you again.”

“You’re welcome, and I hope to see you two again. Our shop is here in town.” He nodded at Lexa who had her tattoos showing, “that’s good work.”

“You should see the one on her back,” Clarke spoke up, and blushed. She didn’t know why she offered that out. She tucked her head into Lexa’s arm a little. Maybe it was the adrenaline left over from the procedure.

“Well, we do tattoo work too.”

Lexa was laughing gently, “we might come by.”

Forgiven, Clarke nodded at him, excitement taking over her shock about her piercing. Suddenly her mind went to Lexa’s tongue teasing it and she had to bite her lip to keep a soft moan of anticipation from coming out.

“That's good to hear,” Russ laughed. He got up, “now you two go out and have fun at pride.”

Clarke watched him go back to the front to start talking to other people. Her belly was tender and stung a little bit. She wasn’t expecting Lexa to kneel down and lift her shirt just enough to see the ring, and she wasn’t expecting Lexa to kiss it gently, “does it hurt?” she asked, looking up. Lexa kissed her new belly ring again.

Clarke might have fallen over from the touch of soft lips, “only a little,” but she caught herself on the nearby chair. She wanted Lexa suddenly. And as if Lexa knew she was up on her feet and whispering in her ear, “later babe.”

“You keep saying later.” Clarke pouted.

Lexa chuckled softly and took her hand, “Actually that was you,” her eyes sparkled, “don’t you want to go find a ring?”

Clarke grinned when she remembered what had started all of this in the first place. And quickly pulled Lexa by the hand out to the front of the shop again. It didn’t take her long to pick out the sparkling rainbow dragon, “I’ll pay this time.” Lexa kissed her.

“Babe..” Clarke started to protest.

“Please?”

With a sigh, Clarke relented. And while Lexa took the butterfly ring to the register, Clarke’s eyes drifted around the shop over different jewelry set up on the displays. With her job, Lexa couldn’t really wear rings. Clarke’s eyes landed on the thin chain of a silver necklace, with a small silver heart pendant. An idea came to her, and before Lexa could find out, Clarke picked it up and took it over to Russ.

“I’d like this,” she whispered, then motioned over to where Lexa was busy at the register. Clarke dropped her voice to a whisper, “for her.”

He grinned at her conspiratorially, nodded, and Clarke handed the cash over. Not a second later Lexa whipped around and Clarke quickly tucked the necklace in her pocket. Lexa walked over,

“Ready to go?”

Clarke nodded empathically, “was just talking to Russ. Telling him thanks again. Lexa’s eyes slid between the two of them and Clarke could tell she knew something was up. She was never any good at getting things past Lexa. Clarke bit her lip, “ready?” she asked eager to change the subject.

Lexa nodded slowly, her eyes dancing in amusement, “sure.” she held her hand out to Clarke, and Clarke was glad she decided to let it go, but only for now, she was sure. Taking Lexa’s hand, Clarke led off, waving over her shoulder, “bye Russ! We’ll come to your store!”

“Bye ladies!” He called after them, “have a good Pride!”

After the booth faded into the crowds Lexa leaned over and kissed her, “you’re up to something.”

Clarke laughed, “maybe.”

Lexa shook her head, her hand clutching the little bag, “I can’t wait to suck on that ring, Clarke.”

Clarke shivered, and stopped in her tracks. 

“And tease it with my tongue..”

Clarke closed her eyes, “fuck..” she muttered. Here her girl was, teasing her with the exact thoughts she had earlier. Clarke opened her eyes to find Lexa smiling coyly at her. Clarke took a deep breath, “how long is it until the parade?”

“Couple of hours,” Lexa answered, “why?”

Clarke grabbed her hand, “lets go to the hotel room.”

Lexa laughed loudly behind her, as Clarke dragged her away.

-=-

They didn’t make it to the hotel room. They barely got to the next row of booths and shops before Lexa found herself being pulled around to the space behind them. It was empty of anyone and only had a few trucks that belonged to the vendors. Lexa saw Clarke looking around as though to be sure, before she found herself pushed up against the back of the stalls with Clarke’s hand down the front of her pants. 

“Baby?” Lexa whispered, but Clarke’s hand went quickly to work rubbing her clit through her underwear. 

“Shh...” Clarke crowded her, swept a hand up her shirt and started sucking on her throat, “do you want it? I’ll stop if you don’t.”

“I do..” Lexa squeaked. Her head hit the back of the booth with a thunk. She wanted Clarke so badly, ever since leaving the shop it was all she could think of. 

“I know. You are so wet.” Clarke’s hand squeezed her boob and Lexa bit her lip from moaning.

“Please Clarke,” Lexa breathed out, but Clarke was already ahead of her, her hand slipping beneath her underwear. The first swipe of her thumb against Lexa’s clit has Lexa crying out, but Clarke silenced her with a kiss.

“Shh, baby,” Clarke’s hand picked up speed and ran across her clit before three fingers sunk inside. Lexa knew it wouldn’t take her long to come, as Clarke had been teasing her for hours, “You’re so tight around my fingers, babe.”

Lexa bit her lip from crying out as Clarke picked up the pace, her palm slapping her clit with every thrust, “Fuck!”

“Come for me, Lex,” Clarke commanded and Lexa was helpless to deny her anything as her orgasm rushed through her like a tidal wave, her hands squeezing Clarke’s ass as she pulled her into her.

“Damn,” Lexa shook as aftershocks rolled through her, “Apparently you gave up on our game,” Lexa panted, trying to get her breath back.

“Are you complaining?” Clarke raised an eyebrow and Lexa watched as Clarke pulled her fingers out and sucked them one by one in her mouth. She groaned out and surged forward capturing Clarke’s lips with hers and tasting herself.

“Fuck, no,” Lexa spun them around and dropped to her knees. She looked up at Clarke as she caressed her cheek and kissed her palm. Clarke nodded and Lexa quickly yanked her pants and panties down around her ankles. She didn’t remove them completely just in case and before Clarke could say anything, leaned in and ran her tongue through Clarke’s soaked folds, “Mmm baby.”

Clarke’s hands threaded through her hair and held her tight while her hips bucked forward. Lexa wrapped her arms around her thighs to hold Clarke in place. She teased Clarke’s clit with slow, light flicks of her tongue until Clarke was writhing and begging.

“Fuck me, please, Lex. Please...please...please!” She tried to pull Lexa in closer, but she didn’t budge, “Stop teasing."

Lexa wrapped her lips around her clit hard and slipped three fingers in deep that had Clarke screaming out as she came hard. Clarke's hands tightened painfully in her hair, but she didn't care. Lexa helped her ride it out before pulling her fingers out and cleaning her up with her tongue. Clarke twitched, but smiled when Lexa stood after helping her put her pants and undies back on.

"Think that will hold us until tonight?" Lexa murmured and kissed Clarke softly.

"We'll see," Clarke laughed and wrapped her arms around her.

"Fair enough," Lexa rolled her eyes fondly. She licked her fingers clean and took Clarke's hand, "There's something else I want to show you."

"Lead the way," Clarke clung tightly to her hand and Lexa eased them back into the crowd and ignored the knowing loom by one of the booth owners. She blushed and pulled Clarke away. 

It wasn’t long after that they came to a booth with a large line out front. She watched as Clakre took everything around them, the people and sights when she excitedly pulled them to a stop out front, “we should do this.” she said hopefully looking at it.

It was a face painting booth. Lexa watched as couples holding hands with patterns painted on their faces in all the colors of the rainbow came out of it laughing and holding hands. She saw Clarke take a deep breath. "That will make things interesting later, " She smiled, but Lexa was confused on what Clarke meant.

“Clarke?” Lexa looked at the booth again.

Clarke smiled, “okay,” she agreed and Lexa smiled.. It didn’t matter how long it took, but the look on Clarke's face was worth it. They waited in line and when it was finally their turn to go in. 

She looked around the booth and smiled at all the different pictures of painted faces.

"What should we get?"

Lexa nodded, "You choose for me,"

Clarke grinned and Lexa loved how easy it was to make her so happy. 

"Can I help you ladies?" The woman's eyes roamed across Clarke's ass as she perused the different options.

"My girlfriend is choosing for us," Lexa had a bite to her tone, but didn't care. 

"Ah," The woman's eyes met hers, "I see. Well I'm Becca. If you need anything I'll be over there," She pointed to the far side of the booth.

Clarke was back at her side and before she could apologize, Clarke's lips were on hers. She deepened the kiss, possessiveness and jealousy warring inside her.

When she pulled back, Clarke's blue eyes were almost black, "Someone was jealous."

"I was," Lexa admitted.

"How about you show me I'm yours tonight," Clarke bit her lip and looked at her.

"Done," Lexa smirked and took a deep breath before she dragged Clarke off again, "Find anything you like?"

"Not really, but I have an idea, be right back," Clarke kissed her again. 

Lexa watched as Becca and Clarke whispered, but this time Becca's eyes stayed on Clarke's face, nowhere else. 

Clarke came back over with a huge grin," Follow me," Lexa let Clarke lead her over to a chair in the back, "Sit," Lexa did and Clarke grabbed the paint and a brush.

"Umm, love?" She was confused, but Becca didn't seem to mind.

"No worries, Lex," She dipped the brush in some red paint, "I have this idea and Becca is going to watch while I paint your face and then she will copy it and paint mine."

Lexa narrowed her eyes playfully, "And I should trust you?"

"Duh," Clarke smirked and swiped the brush her forehead, "Close your eyes."

"I love you," She murmured. Lexa let the feel of the paintbrush and Clarke's fingertips relax her as she sat back and let Clarke do her masterpiece.

"I love you too."

Lexa blinked her eyes open when Clarke gently shook her shoulder, "Did I doze off?"

Clarke laughed, "You did, but we can go now," She held out her hand and Lexa took it before registering Clarke's face paint.

"Wow," She took in the design on Clarke's face that looked like a mask in rainbow colors.

"Wait until you see yours," Becca handed Clarke a mirror and held it up. Lexa saw herself and her mouth dropped open. It was very similar to Clarke's, but the design was slightly different which made each of theirs unique in their own way. 

"You did fantastic babe," Lexa gushed and swooped in to kiss Clarke, careful of their face paint, "Thanks," She turned to Becca, "What do we owe you?"

"Already been taken care of," Becca smiled, "Would it be alright if I took a picture?"

"Absolutely," Clarke threw her arms around her, "Smile, babe."

Lexa laughed when Clarke tickled her side.

Becca took the photo and Clarke moved over to her side and listened as they exchanged numbers so Clarke could get the picture. 

She smiled at the obvious happiness radiating from her girlfriend and was happy to be a part of it.

-=-

They had pushed to the front of the crowd to watch the parade. Clarke stood awestruck at all the participants. Decked out in colors of the rainbow, marching bands and sports teams, entertainers and so many other people from walks of life all streamed by in all the colors of the rainbow. Some were on floats. Some were holding large banners across the front of their group. 

It was amazing. 

It was so beautiful and tears started to swim in her eyes at the wide acceptance that people loved who they loved. She knew not so long ago in recent history, it was not okay. She also knew the story of how pride got its start.

The parade was amazing to watch, as streamers and confetti rained down, but it was also incredibly noisy. 

“What do you think!” Lexa shouted at her over it. 

"Fantastic!" Clarke grinned and enjoyed the rest of the parade. After it was over she checked the time and saw that they only had a half hour until their dinner reservations. 

"Babe?"

"Yes, love?"

"We need to go," Clarke tugged on her hand.

"Go where?" Lexa asked.

"You'll see," Clarke led them back through the crowd and to a restaurant that had a line out the door. When Clarke found out Lexa was taking her to pride, she scouted the best restaurants in the area and found 'Grounders'. 

"Clarke?"

She bypassed the line and went to the hostess stand, "Two for Griffin. We have a reservation."

He stared at them for a moment before he responded, "Yes, ma'am, right this way," The host led them through the restaurant to the back patio with only a few tables. Flowers surrounded the fence and hung in pots above them. Clarke knew how much Lexa loved them and knew this would be the perfect place for dinner.

"What do you think?"

Lexa smiled, her eyes radiating her joy, "Amazing, thank you."

"Anything for you," Clarke smiled when Lexa beat the host and pulled out her chair, "Thanks, babe."

"Always," Lexa sat down across from her and Clarke loved seeing Lexa's smile.

The host handed them their menus, "Your server will be right with you. Enjoy your meal."

"Thanks," Clarke nodded at him, "Good surprise?"

"Very much so," Lexa laughed suddenly and pointed to their painted faces, "Did you see his face?"

Clarke laughed, "I knew it would make this interesting, but I didn't care."

"Me either," Lexa reached for her hand across the table and Clarke laced her fingers through Lexa's, "Let them stare and be jealous. I have the most beautiful woman in the world on my arm."

"Charmer," Clarke blushed and looked at the menu, trying to decide between the parmesan crusted chicken and filet mignon.

"Nope, just telling the truth," Lexa squeezed her hand, "What are you getting?"

"I'm torn between the crusted chicken and the filet," Clarke laughed, "They both sound delicious."

"How about I get one, you get the other and we share?" Lexa suggested.

"Sounds perfect," Clarke loved when Lexa stared at her like she was the only woman in the world, "I love you."

"I love you too."

"Good evening, I'm Fox and I'll be your server. Can I start you off with something to drink?"

"Yes and we're ready to order as well," Clarke looked to Lexa who waved at her to order for them. She put in their order and Fox scurried off.

"After this, you want to go back to the hotel?" Lexa grinned.

"I would like that very much," Clarke leaned forward, "I want to taste you."

She watched as Lexa gulped, "That can be arranged," Lexa blushed as Fox set down their beers and a couple glasses of water.

"Food should be out soon, here's some bread as well," Fox smiled, "Good?"

"Great," Clarke didn't take her eyes off of Lexa, "Thank you."

Fox nodded and took off again. 

"Thank you for coming with me to pride," Lexa held up her beer, "To us."

"To us," Clarke clinked her bottle against Lexa's, "Thank you for bringing me to my first pride. There's no one else I'd rather share it with,” Clarke pulled out the necklace she bought earlier and held it up, letting it dangle from her fingers.

"Good," Lexa smiled her half smile, before her mouth dropped open, “Clarke…”

“I know you don’t wear a lot of jewelry, but I thought of you and wanted you to have this. It’s so you have my heart with you no matter where you go.”

Lexa smiled, “I’ll wear it everyday,” She leaned over the table and Clarke met her lips in a tender kiss, “Thank you.”

“My pleasure, you deserve to be spoiled,” Clarke sat back in her chair again.

“So do you,” Lexa smiled, “I love you.”

“Love you too, babe.”

The food was laid down in front of them and watched Lexa split it up between them. 

"Thanks, babe," Clarke took the plate, Lexa handed her and dug in. 

It was so good. She smiled and continued eating until her plate was clean.

"Someone was hungry," Lexa pushed her own empty plate to the side and sipped her beer.

"Speak for yourself," Clarke laughed, "Dessert?"

"Rather have you," Lexa licked her lips and Clarke squeezed her legs together beneath the table. 

"Check!" Clarke's hand shot up and Fox hurried over with the bill. She laid down money, grabbed Lexa's hand and rushed them out of the restaurant, "Where is our hotel?" She realized she had no idea which way it was. 

"I'm glad one of us has a good sense of direction," Lexa pulled her in the opposite direction she had been leaning towards.

"Zip it."

"Make me," Lexa challenged.

"Get us to the hotel, babe," Clarke kissed her quickly, not letting herself linger until they were in their hotel room.

The walk seemed to take forever before she finally saw their hotel. Earlier when they checked in, Lexa had taken care of it all so she followed her inside and to the elevator.

As soon as the doors closed and Lexa pushed their floor, Clarke pushed Lexa against the wall and kissed her. She pressed her thigh between Lexa's legs and heard Lexa moan.

The doors opened and Clarke took a step back, breathing hard, "Room now."

Lexa nodded and led her down the hall to a room at the end. Clarke watched as Lexa got the keycard and slid it through. Once it turned green, Clarke pushed her inside and let the door slam shut.

She stopped in her tracks when she noticed their room wasn’t what they had discussed. Instead it was a suite that overlooked downtown. There was a sitting room with a big screen tv and Clarke could see the bedroom through the open doors that had petals strewn around and champagne chilling on the bed, “Lex?”

“Surprise,” Lexa came up behind her and wrapped her arms around her, “I wanted your first pride to be special.”

“It already is,” Clarke turned in her arms, “It’s with you, “A knock sounded on the door and Clarke let out a frustrated breath, “Damn it.”

“We have all night, love,” Lexa kissed her softly and had a glint in her eyes that Clarke recognized as her being up to something.

“Okay,” She hurried to the door and threw it open when a tiny body flew at her and wrapped their arms around her, “Aden?”

“Surprise!” Aden yelled at the top of his lungs, “I missed you so much!”

“You just saw me, bud,” Clarke hugged him tight, looking up to see her parents.

“Sorry, he’s had a bunch of sugar today,” Abby apologized, “He should crash soon, we hope.”

“But he insisted on seeing you and Lexa,” Jake spoke up and hugged her too followed by Abby. She looked behind her to see Lexa with a shit eating grin on her face, “You planned this.”

“Maybe,” Lexa shrugged her shoulders, but bent down when Aden raced towards her, “Hey little man,” She scooped him up.

“I kept the secret and didn’t say anything,” Aden said very seriously, and Clarke had to bit her lip to stop herself from laughing.

“That’s great, I’m proud of you,” Lexa high fived her and Aden beamed.

“Lexa, why don’t you and I go get something to drink,” Clarke looked back and forth between them.

“You stealing my girlfriend, dad?” Clarke tried to suppress her smile, but failed.

“Borrowing her,” Jake corrected, “C’mon, Lexa. Humor an old man.”

“Okay, Jake,” Lexa kissed her quickly, “Be back soon,” She handed Aden off to her and followed her dad out of the room.

“Looks like it's just us three, Ade,” Clarke smiled, “That okay with you?” She tickled him.

“Yes!” He yelled.

“Aden, inside voice,” Abby scolded lightly. Clarke was very happy when her parents took him in after the fire last year. They’d been his foster parents for the last seven months, but her and Lexa visited as much as they could, “Let’s go to our room, he’s exhausted.”

“Okay,” He yawned, “Did you see the parade, Clarke?”

“I did,” Abby opened the door and Clarke followed her out with Aden chattering in her ear about the parade.

Luckily, her parents room was down a few floors and there wouldn’t be any chance of them hearing them later.

“I like your paint,” Aden touched her cheeks, “It’s pretty.”

“Thanks, bud,” Clarke had completely forgotten about her paint, but her stomach was starting to hurt so she put Aden down on the bed, “I like your shirt,”

He smiled and puffed out his chest, “Isn’t it cool!”

“Very,” Clarke smiled and ruffled his hair, “Did you have fun today?”

“The best,” Aden mumbled, slumping against her shoulder. She turned to look at her mom who had been pulling out Aden’s pajamas.

“Told you,” Abby laughed quietly, “I knew as soon as he stopped, he would pass out,” She took off his shoes and Clarke helped her mom get him in his pjs.

“Love you, Clarke,” Aden murmured sleepily, “Love you Mama Abby.”

“Love you too,” Clarke kissed his head and stepped back to let her mom cover him up and turn off the light.

“Let’s move into the sitting room and we can chat,” Abby left a night light on for Aden and quietly closed the door, “Who knows how long your father will keep Lexa.”

“I’ll go down and round them up in a little bit,” Clarke laughed and sat down on the couch, “It was nice of you to come today.”

“We were happy to. Aden hasn’t stopped talking about it when Lexa brought it up,” She smiled fondly, “Now we’ll hear about it for the next few months, but that’s okay.”

“He’s lucky to have you and dad,” Clarke reached for her mother’s hand and squeezed it, “So am I.”

“We’re lucky to have you both too and Lexa,” She smiled, “I know I’ve said it before, but she’s a catch.”

Clarke smiled dreamily, “She sure is,” She met her mother’s eyes, “I’m going to marry her.”

“I would think so,” Abby laughed, “Gotta put a ring on it if you like it or whatever that saying is.”

“Oh my god, mom,” Clarke shook her head, “Never again, please.”

“What? I can be hip,” Abby protested.

She shook her head and leaned back against the couch, “Sure you can, mom.”

“You don’t believe me?” Abby feigned hurt, but Clarke saw the sparkle in her tired eyes.

“Didn’t say that,” Clarke laughed. Abby yawned, “Someone’s exhausted.”

“Aden has the energy of an energizer bunny, so yeah I am,” Abby admitted and yawned again.

“I believe it,” Clarke stood up, “I’ll let you get some rest and I’ll round up dad and Lexa,” She checked the time. It had only been an hour and she figured they would be down in the hotel bar.

“Okay,” Abby stood up as well and hugged her tightly, “Love you.”

“Love you too,” Clarke kissed her mom’s cheek and left to find her dad and Lexa.

-=-

She found them as she predicted in the hotel bar, sitting in a couple wingback chairs in the corner with drinks on the table in front of them, laughing with each other. Lexa had just lifted her drink when Clarke walked up. A smile lit up her face,

“Hi baby!” Lexa threw the drink back and swallowed. Jake also whipped around,

“Hi honey!” he smiled and took his own drink and motioned across the table, “Lexa here thinks she can drink more than me,” He rolled his eyes and slammed his drink back, “She’s stubborn.”

“Like your not,” Clarke moved closer and blushed when Lexa pulled her into her lap, “You two are the most stubborn people I’ve ever met.”

“So are you baby,” Lexa kissed her shoulder, “I love you so much!”

Clarke kissed her cheek and stared daggers at her father who was grinning like a fool, “How much did she drink?”

“Only a couple,” Jake shrugged and Clarke had to bat Lexa’s hands away from her chest.

“Baby, you’re so pretty,” Lexa cooed in her ear and grinned. She couldn’t help but laugh because she’d never seen her girlfriend like this. She found it absolutely adorable. Normally, Lexa only had one beer, maybe two because she was usually always on call, but now she was drinking whiskey with her dad.

She turned back to her father while running her fingers through Lexa’s hair, making her purr, “This is your fault.”

“She accepted,” Jake laughed, but held up his hands, “I’m sorry.”

“No you’re not,” Clarke shook her head and eased the almost empty drink from Lexa’s hand, “you’re incorrigible.”

“C’mon, kiddo,” Jake pointed towards Lexa, “You know you’re loving this,” His eyes were slightly glazed and Clarke sighed, knowing both of them were buzzed.

“Go to bed, dad,” Clarke pointed to the elevators, “If you don’t, I’ll tell mom.”

He stood up quickly, finished off his drink and made his way, somewhat unsteadily out of the bar, “I’m going, see, no need to tell your mother!”

Clarke laughed and put a hand to Lexa’s cheek, “Ready to go upstairs, babe?”

“Yes,” Lexa smiled and bopped her on her nose, “Pretty...so pretty.”

“C’mon, stud,” Clarke kissed her softly, “Let’s get up to our room?”

“For sexy times?” Lexa pressed a sloppy kiss to her cheek as her hand wandered to her ass and squeezed.

“Lexa!” Clarke blushed. 

“What?” She giggled and pinched her ass again, “I love your ass, it’s so perfect.”

Clarke rolled her eyes. Tipsy Lexa apparently was a silly, frisky one. Some of her paint had started to run down her cheeks, but it still looked good. Clarke was proud of her work. Taking her by the hand Clarke stood up and eased her out of the chair, “come on baby.”

“Okay, lovey,” Lexa murmured and stood up, wobbling slightly, “Let’s go get freaky.”

“Not sure about that,” Clarke laughed, but knew she’d get after her dad tomorrow for getting her girlfriend drunk. She got Lexa out of the bar and into the elevator with her arm around her waist. She pressed the number to their floor and leaned against the wall to help keep Lexa supported upright, but Lexa had other plans.

“You’re so sexy,” Lexa kissed her neck, biting down on her pulse point. She shivered, but gently pulled back.

“Babe, you’re drunk,” Clarke kissed her knuckles.

“No...no...no,” Lexa shook her head, “Only tipsy.”

“How about we get some water in you and go from there,” Clarke suggested, pulling Lexa out of the elevator when it stopped on their floor.

“I’m supposed to make you mine,” Lexa’s voice was low and husky and Clarke cursed her dad again.

“I already am yours, baby,” She got their door open and inside. She could tell Lexa wasn’t wasted and was telling the truth that she was only tipsy, but Clarke still wanted her to drink some water. 

She went and grabbed a bottle of water from the mini fridge for Lexa, but when she turned around, Lexa was in the bedroom, completely naked.

The water bottle slipped from her grasp and Clarke admired her girlfriend’s naked toned body. All she had on was the rainbow mask and without a second thought, Clarke stripped off her own clothes.

Lexa crooked a finger at her and Clarke moved into Lexa’s space. She smiled when Lexa peppered kisses across her neck and chest before she pressed the lightest kiss right above her belly button, “I love you.”

“Love you too,” Clarke ran her fingers through Lexa’s hair again before pulling her up and crashing their lips together, “You sure you’re not drunk?”

“Positive,” Lexa eyes were dark, but her steps were already steadier, “I’ll drink some water though,” She grabbed the bottle that fell on the floor and chugged it completely, “Now,” She tossed the bottle behind her, “Get on the bed.”

Clarke complied and went to lay on her back, but Lexa stopped her with a hand on her shoulder, “Yeah?”

“Be careful,” Lexa kissed her shoulder, “Stay on your hands and knees and close your eyes.”

“Okay,” She closed her eyes and heard Lexa rustling around in their bag by the bed. She was already dripping wet and Lexa had barely touched her.

She felt Lexa climb onto the bed, but she moaned when she felt the hard shaft of a strap on pressing against her folds, “Good?” She felt Lexa flick her clit over and over again which had her moaning loudly. 

“Fuck yes,” Clarke bucked back into Lexa and felt the toy part her folds before Lexa pulled back.Lexa thrusted in and out, the toy barely sinking inside before it disappeared. She whined, needing and wanting Lexa to fill her, “Please, Lex.”

“Are you mine?” She growled, slipping deep inside, filling her completely, but Lexa didn’t move. She knew she was more than wet enough to accommodate the toy. Lexa had ruined her panties today more than once.

“Yes!” She whimpered, “Yes!”

“Good,” Lexa pumped inside her hard and fast, her hands gripping her hips as their skin slapped together, “Mine.” She growled possessively.

“Yours,” Clarke cried out when Lexa’s hand pinched her clit, “Fuck...fuck...fuck!”

“All mine,” Lexa’s pace stuttered a bit, “Come with me.”

Clarke nodded, her hands clenched into the sheets as Lexa fucked her into oblivion, “I’m coming!” She felt her body explode in a powerful orgasm that she felt everywhere. Lexa groaned and cried out when she came, draping her body over hers. Her arms and legs were shaking as she held herself up. Lexa pumped her hips dragging out their combined climaxes before she started to pull out, but Clarke grabbed her ass, “Not yet.”

“Okay,” She gently rolled Clarke onto her side, “I didn’t hurt you did I?”

“Nope, not at all,” Clarke smiled and kissed her hand that was gently wrapped around her hips instead of her stomach.

“Good,” Lexa kissed her neck, “I want you again,” Lexa shifted her hips and laughed, “Our paint got smeared.”

Clarke giggled, “Well we’re not done yet, so I’m sure we’ll have it everywhere by the morning.”

“Is it bad that I like the sound of that?” Lexa bucked her hips.

“Nope,” She scrambled to grab something to hold onto as Lexa started round two.

“Good?”

“Yep. This is the best first pride ever!” 

“And it’s not over yet,” Lexa rolled her over onto her back, and kissed her. She longed to feel Lexa’s body against hers, but knew that couldn’t happen yet, “We’re just getting started.”

“You’ve made this first pride unforgettable,” Clarke smiled into the kiss.

The rest of her thoughts were forgotten as Lexa continued to make love to her for the rest of the night.

**Author's Note:**

> Come follow us on tumblr...[Stormchaser1117](https://stormchaser1117.tumblr.com/) and [adistantstarblog](https://adistantstarblog.tumblr.com/)
> 
> This fic is also part of the Playing With Fire AU which can be found [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15838905/chapters/36884880).


End file.
